campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Lupita Wolfe
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Lupita Kaliakota Wolfe Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Lupa Godly Parent Choice 2: Diana Godly Parent Choice 3: Luna Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Choice 2: Wolf House Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- Appearance: long Black hair and Silver eyes Personality: Not Harsh like Lupa, But Is Like Lupa History: Lana (Lupa) Met Jacob Wolfe at Yellow Stone, because Jacob love Wolf, and Lana is admire him for loving Wolves and Jacob ask her out and Lana say yes, and They went to the Movies and when the Movies was over, Lana say goodbye to Jacob. It was first love in Sight, and Lana Spend time with Jacob at his house and have affair together. Lana (Lupa) give birth to Lupita, and Bring her to Jacob's House and She give her to Jacob, and Tell Jacob, she is Lupa The Roman Immortal Wolf-goddess and That Lupita is a Demigoddess and Lupita need to go to Camp Jupiter, and Give Jacob , Lupita's Wolf Necklace/Wolf Sword and say good bye. When She was 14 year old Minotaur grab her, but she grew her claw and Attack Minotaur with Claw. When she was 15 year old, she went to get something for her Dad, but when she came back and she find Her dad get Killed and before he die, he give her a necklace and say farewell to her and then die.and went to Live and stay with Wolf. But when she is 16 yer old, She went out to hunt with wolf Pack, A hunter was there and going to killed Wolves, But Lupita Shapeshift into wolf and Went to and Jump at Man to stop him killing Wolves and Man throw her to Ground and she shapeshift back into Human form and Man yell at her and Left the woods, Then Wolves know she is a Daughter of Lupa the Wolfgoddess and they will take her to Camp Jupiter, and went to long walk and went to Camp Jupiter, and bring her to Lupa. Weapons: Wolf Necklace/Wolf Sword Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) 'Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :'B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) 'Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :'A) '''No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Wolves are innocent creature (talk) 00:46, March 17, 2014 (UTC)User:Daughter of Lupa Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed Claimed (your grammar is a bit off but that does not matter) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~Hunter of the Night.''']] 02:12, March 17, 2014 (UTC)